lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalanche!
'Avalanche '''is the 17th episode of the second season and the 36th overall episode of the show. It first aired September 26, 2013. Plot After returning from a mission, Chase isn't being credited for his smarts, and only Adam and Bree get credit. When Mr. Davenport invents a new freeze ray gadget, he sends the Lab Rats on a mission to collect a fuel for his invention that can only be found in the remote parts of Antarctica. But when a 'category 5' storm is nearing the place where the Lab Rats are supposed to go, he calls the mission off. Ignoring Davenport's orders, Chase go anyway to prove that he can be as good as Bree and Adam without speed and strength. Donald said that he was going to be trapped of the avalanche when he found out where Chase was, Chase said that he was just going to pick up the rest, but before he knew the avalanche was coming and he ended up being buried. Donald said that Chase might be alive so he sent Bree and Adam to go and find Chase. Douglas finds him first and asks Chase to join him, and tells him that he understands what Chase is going through, can do everything he was meant to and be given Adam and Bree's abilities as well. Chase then asks Douglas what he has to do and agrees to help him. Chase sneaks Douglas into the lab so he can use Donald's technology to give Chase more bionics, but when Adam, Bree, and Mr. Davenport walk in, they see Chase, unharmed. Douglas explains their agreement back in Antarctica, and says that the download is complete, and Chase will have all three bionic abilities, only to have Chase double-cross him, saying that Douglas could give him every bionic ability in the world, and he would still never betray his family. He uses the freeze-ray to freeze Douglas before Douglas can harm them. Meanwhile, Leo tries to impress Janelle when she is over for a study session but he accidentally freezes her using Davenport's freeze ray gadget. ''When Tasha finds out that Leo froze Janelle, they start to fight over the freeze ray and Leo accidentally freezes Tasha, who is now desperate to get them both out of the ice, as Janelle's mother had called to say that she would pick up Janelle. Eventually, Adam uses his heat vision to melt the ice, and Tasha and Janelle are free, but soaking wet. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *This episode marks the return of Douglas after his disappearance in Bionic Showdown. Videos Lab Rats - Avalanche! (Clip #2) Chase! Danger! - YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFlxhTHt_5c Quotes Douglas - "Yes. I flew halfway around the world and risked my life to save you, so I could then poison you." Janelle- : If I run, I can still catch my mom's car Janelle(after being unfrozen, soaking wet): What Happened? Tasha: Leo Happened Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes